


Love Like Fools

by Everything_or_Anything



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/pseuds/Everything_or_Anything
Summary: Jango and Shmi, an unlikely pair. But one that would shake the foundations of wolrds.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightingaleComics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NightingaleComics).



Shmi had followed the freedom trail. She had traveled for so long, she had forgotten what it was like to not be on the run. When you are trying to escape, each day is an eternity; each year is a century. But she was free, and her child would be freeborn. She would never have to worry about her child suffering punishment after punishment under the hands of the masters for the simplest of things. They would be free, free as the Skywalkers of her family. Free as their line had once been before the Hutts and slavers had taken over the planet.

As she searched for a ride off the world that would have seen her dead and buried without a moment's hesitation, she stumbled upon a Mandalorian. One who had a ship and could possibly be her ticket off the planet, if only she could convince them she was worth it.

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Mandalorian, please wait!”

The Mandalorian stopped and waited for her to come close. Not too close, of course; Mandalorians in Beskar never let anyone get very close. 

“Please Mandalorian, I can work, but please get me off this forsaken planet. I am good at wiring, fixing machines, rebuilding from scratch. Anything. I will do anything.”

The Mando looked her up and down before replying, “Very well. You may join me.”

This was the start of a journey that would change the Galaxy. 

~~~~~~~~

After a few years of working for Jango, Shmi felt an overwhelming urge to pack up and try something new. She had loved being there and seeing the galaxy, but Anakin needed to be taught more than they both knew. He needed to be on equal footing, as the rest of the freeborns were. 

So she left. With Jango’s com code, of course, but she left to ensure Anakin got the schooling she never had been able to have. To ensure he would have the life she never had. She watched her son be free and safe. (As safe as you got when your child is a galaxy of light in the Force.) That was when all news of Jango suddenly dropped off the radar. 

This was not in character with the Jango she knew, so she called. It was then that she found out about everything. After sending Anakin off to the Order, she forced Jango to come and get her. She was not going to let what she had learned happen to those defenseless children. Not if she could stop it.

Upon arrival, Shmi was like a hurricane. _Unstoppable. _She fought the Kaminoans to a stand still, and then kept fighting until they did as she wanted. The clones that were decanted had a childhood. At least what she could give them, given that some had been decanted prior to her arrival. The clones grew up with a Mother that would burn worlds to ensure that those she loved were safe. And no one could ever pin the death of a long neck or trainer on her. Even if she was the only one that could or would have done it.__

__The Nulls were tempered blades instead of sharp bits of steel just waiting to hurt everyone around them. The Alphas had older siblings and a mother that would protect them. And then the CC’s had siblings, a mother and a father. All of them were a family. It wasn't until the CT’s were decanted that Shmi called Anakin._ _

__Once Anakin had been admitted to the Council chambers there was a quick response to the information that Shmi had gathered. The clones were “found” and the Jedi helped them gain citizenship and create a new family._ _

__The clones that would have once been fighting a war were now, instead, being hired to fill the gaps that the Jedi could not fill. Of course, those that would have worked with certain Jedi ended up doing so. There were so many families formed because the clones had been made for the Jedi. And the Jedi were, in a sense, made for the Clones. They were perfect together._ _

__Shmi and Jango got married a few years after the dust settled. The entire Jedi Order and the clones came to celebrate their union. Then, a week later Manda'Yiam decided that they wanted their Alor back._ _

__And so they went. Jango was a ruthless leader in the war against Death Watch, and Shmi was a master of politics. When the two came together, no one dared to stand in their path. The Mandalorian clans were united and the Galaxy realized it needed to fix itself, or there was sure to be blood spilled. Not the blood of citizens, but the blood of the corrupt Senators. Those that would have hurt the clones. That would have spit on the men that gave their lives to protect them. That would have condemned the Jedi to die for something they didn’t do._ _

__So the Galaxy changed for the better. There was finally peace. The Jedi had time to regroup, and fix the flaws in their system. They had allies. And they had family._ _


End file.
